What They Thought of Eachother
by Miss 2 Good 4 Pink
Summary: Everyone knows Xiao and Jin went school together etc. but who actually knows what they thought of eachother? fist ff review please :
1. Jin's POV

**_What They Thought of Eachother_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I SADLY OWN NOTHING :(_**

**Jin's POV**

After my mother died, I did what she told me and searched for my grandfather, Heihachi Mishima. You see , during my childhood I was only raised by my mother since my father left her. We lived in the woods in a cabin intill the day of my mothers "death" (though i believe she is alive) Now I live in my grandfather's mansion. Every once in a while he holds a fighting tournament called The King of Iron Fist Tournament (Tekken). He is deciding to hold a third tournament and I am entering it since I heard my mother's killer is entering too.

Now every day when I come home from my school, Mishima Polytechnical School I finish my homework and train hard.

One normal day as i arrived to the mansion something seemed different. When I entered I knew I was right. In front of me was my grandfather talking a girl who was about 16 years old who looked more like a 5 year old. Her jet black hair was pulled up into two pigtails and where tired up by bold shining hairbands. "Hello Jin I would like you to meet Ling Xiaoyu" Heihachi said as Ling bowed. I simply said nice to meet you and bowed. "She will go to Mishima Polytechnical with you and will also join the tournament so from this day forward you will spar with her" After being excused i left to my room and began on my work. Once i finished i left to train.

I remembered _she _would be there. How could she be in the tournament? Shes too young? When I entered she was there in her own gi. The gi was blue and was just about over her knees under she had tights and her hair was still in pigtails. "Jin, Xiaoyu spar ill be back in a while."Heihachi said. With that i streched and practiced a few moves. I couldnt help but to be curious at what she was doing, at times I would glance at her direction. When we where both ready we began to spar.

I wasnt sure what to expect, so i waited for her to make a move. When she didnt i puched, but she swiftly dodged it and kicked my ankles. I then knew i shouldnt take her too lightly. By the end of the battle we where both exhausted and i was victorious. After we tarined we talked for a little. I forgot to as her for her reason of joining and decided to as her tommorow. With that i fell asleep.

**Hoped you guys liked it!I'm going to update soon for xiao's pov. Tell me if you liked it If you have any ideas go ahead and tell me. It doesnt have to be about this story but anything else. I would really like to hear what you thinkn so dont be shy :)**


	2. Xiaoyu's POV

**What They Thought Of Each other **

**I OWN NOTHING! IF I DID TEKKEN WOULD HAVE MANY CHANGES ;)**

**Chapter 2**

**Ling Xiaoyu's POV **

My full name is Ling Xiaoyu; Xiaoyu is my first name Ling my sir name. I live with my grandfather Jinrei in China. He has taught me all I know not to mention he has also taught me Hakke Sho and Hika Ken (various Chinese martial arts). I love amusement parks; if I could id live in one! My biggest dream is to make the world's biggest amusement park, so when I heard Heihachi Mishima was coming I knew I had to get him to notice me. So I set out to look for his location and packed (just in case). When I found it I fought anyone who came in my way.

Once I finished I noticed he was there watching. "Did you do this yourself?" I nodded being momentarily paralyzed. "What is it you seek?" That's easy I want the biggest amusement park in the world!" He chuckled "I could give it to you, if you joined my tournament" I agreed, picked up my luggage, and followed him to the ship. On the ship there where many fighters; I was surprised to see that even animals joined!

When the ship finally arrived I was taken to a limo and driven to Mr. Mishima's mansion. When we finally arrived my breath was taken away; everything was beautiful. We both stepped out of the limo and entered the mansion. "You said you were 16 right?" Yes "In that case you will be going to Mishima Polytechnic with my grandson, Jin." At that moment the door opened. "Jin I would like you to meet Ling Xiaoyu" he said. I simply bowed unsure what to do and he returned the bow and said hi. His body was toned, clothes fit him perfectly, and his hair was pulled backwards going up at the back with bangs in the front. I couldn't help but to be slightly attracted to him. "She will go to Mishima Polytechnic with you and will also join the tournament so from this day forward you will spar with her" After we were excused I was shown to my room so I could unpack get prepare for my first sparring session.

One I finished I set out to the dojo. When I entered I saw Jin in his gi. He had black pants with a flame at the end of one of his pants leg. "Jin Xiaoyu spar I'll be back in a while." Heihachi said. With that we stretched and practiced a few moves. I could help but to steal looks at him, but at times I knew he did too. When we were finally ready we sparred.

I knew he was strong; his body proved that, so my only hope was to be quicker than him. When he made his move; a punch I quickly dodged the punch and kick his ankles. The fight went on for a while and when it finally ended we were both exhausted and he was victorious. When we finished he pulled up a small talk (i was really just a better introduction of ourselves.) Once we finished we headed for our rooms. Once I hit the bed I instantly fell asleep.

**So what'd you think? o_O Yes! If you watched Tekken the motion picture that is where I got it from! I hoped you liked it! Feel free to review whatever you thought and if you have any suggestions to add those too! **


	3. New Girl

**What They Thought Of Each Other**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

***I NOTICED I NEGLECTED TO ADD DINNER BUT NOT IN THIS ONE!**

**XIAO'S POV**

I awoke sore from the previous spar with Jin. "Miss Ling may I enter!" Yes I said "Good morning, I just came up to give you your school uniform." "Thank you." I said. "Okay so I'll let you get ready then." Then she left. I stood up, picked up the uniform, and headed for the bathroom.

I turned on the water and began to shower. Once I finished I changed into my uniform it was a white shirt with a smaller blue shirt over. Then I grabbed the blue thread and guessed it was a like a tie but instead a bow. At the end of my right sleeve it had the Mishima Polytechnic logo. The skirt was plaid; blue was its main color and the lines where green. Once I was finished changing I brushed my hair into my usual pigtails. This time I used green bold bangles and green bright hair ties. I slipped on the white leg warmers and my socks, then my shoes.

I noticed I was running late, so I picked up my bag and rushed out of my room. I noticed Jin was already in the limo once I entered. During the car ride was quiet. Most of the time (more like the whole ride!) we looked out the window. The car finally stopped and I knew we were there. "Do you know where the administration is at?" I asked. He simply pointed. "Thanks" I said. With that we stepped out and I noticed many people were staring. I didn't let it get to so and just went to the office.

I arrived to the office and began my way to the women at the desk. "Hello, name please." "Ling Xiaoyu, Xiaoyu first name." "Here is your schedule have a nice day." She said blankly. "Thank you." I managed to find my first class before the bell. "Class I would like you to meet Ling Xiaoyu. She is a transferred student from China." "My name is Mrs. Suzuki you can take this empty desk." Pretty soon the class was over and I was unsure where to go. "Excuse me" "Yes?" answered the short haired auburn. "Could you please tell me where I could find this class room?" I asked showing her my schedule. "Actually I have this class next too." She said with a smile. "By the way my name is Miharu Hirano, welcome to Mishima Polytechnic." "Thanks" I said "Well here we are!" The class was math (not one of the things I'm not fond of.) The class ended in no time (glad for that!) Soon I was in my lunch break. I picked up a tray and made my way towards Miharu. When I sat down I saw Jin, he was alone.

**Why is he alone? Should I talk to him?**

I decided not to and just finished my lunch. The rest of the school day went by like a breeze; pretty soon I was out of school and was in my room struggling with math (again :/). When I finally finished it was close to dinner, so I showered and changed into a tight hot pink shirt with a black skirt that was above my knees. I slipped on black flats and pulled my hair up and put pink bright hair ties with matching bracelets. I made my way to the dining room and took a seat. During dinner Heihachi was mostly blabbering about the tournament or the room turned very silent. When we finished Jin and I made our way to our bed room to prepare for our sparring session. Once I entered the room I pulled off my shirt, flats and skirt and pulled on my pink gi. After I readjusted my hair and slipped on my ballet like shoes. I then made my way to the dojo. When I entered I saw Jin already practicing on a punching bag, so I began stretching. Starting off by running a bit, after I loosened my joints and did the butterfly stretch followed by the splits. Once I was satisfied I began practicing a few moves. First I practiced my Phoenix stance, followed by many other moves. I noticed Jin was ready so I bowed and went into my stance. This time I didn't hesitate and back walked overed to avoid his first strike then I executed so shoe me. It seemed to be doing little affect so I knew I had to do more powerful attacks. He then punched me and side kicked me. I cartwheeled and then cloud kicked him. Once he got up I Bayonet Mc Twisted him birds flock followed. When he recovered his fists where surrounded by lightning. Quickly I went into my Phoenix stance. In a matter of seconds his fist came towards the place I should have been. I took no time to perform street sweeper. I then went into rain dance stance, but little did I know he powered up for the same move. Before I knew it my body flew across the room. I couldn't get up and he then ran over me.

Once I finally got myself back together I fought as hard as I could. The last move I could perform was shooting star. He then got up and grabbed me by the neck swung me in a circle manner and before I knew it I came crashing into the ground. I couldn't find the strength to stand up and I knew he was victorious. He then held his hand out I hesitated not knowing it he would attack again but a few seconds later I took it he helped me make it to a nearby seat. "Thank you." I said. "You're welcome" he replied. After I recollected myself I grabbed my towel and water bottle. We stayed a while in there but then I decided to go outside. He followed. "Are you leaving already?" he asked. "No I just thought I would be cooler here" I replied. "Oh. So you're seriously going to join the tournament?" he asked. "Yep." I replied. "So what's you're reason for joining?" He asked. "Well… I love amusement parks and since I was young I decided I wanted to create the biggest amusement park in the world!" I happily replied. I heard him chuckle. "What's you're reason?"

"Well a few years back my mother was killed." I simply said a silent oh not sure what to do. Really I just wanted to hug him and comfort him but I wasn't sure how he would take it so I didn't. "Now I hear that my mother's killer is joining the tournament, so I want to join to avenge for my mother." "I'm really sorry for your loss. If I knew it was that painful I wouldn't have asked." "Its fine you didn't know. Plus I brought I'm the one who brought it up. It's getting late I'll be going now. " "Good night." I replied and before I knew it; he hugged me and said good night.

**Well what do you think! I had to do more research to in order to make an interesting fight and to make sure I described Xiaoyu's uniform correctly. The names of the fighting moves were: So Shoe Me, Phoenix stance/street sweeper (moves performed together),** **Bayonet Mc Twisted /birds flock (also together), shooting star, cloud kick, electric wind hook fist (Jin's), and round house kick (Jin's). Hmm I'm wondering whether or not if I should add Hwoarang or other Tekkken fighters (except Miharu). What do you think? If I do who should I add? Hoped you liked it! I hope to update more often since im on break! Please Review!**


	4. School Sucks

**What They Thought Of Each Other**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**CHAPTER 4**

**JIN'S POV**

I awoke to the clock's annoying beeping. **At least today is the last day of the school day of the week since we have a "school holiday."** I picked up my uniform and headed to the bathroom for a shower. Once I finished I pulled on my shoes and left to the dining room to have breakfast. **Xiaoyu's probably going to be late again, so I probably won't have to rush.** When I finished I went back to my room to grab my back pack and brush my teeth again. Then I made my way to the limo. A few minutes later I knew I was right; just like yesterday she was late. **Was she like this in China?** I decided to remain silent remembering what happened yesterday. The car started running just as she sat down. During about half of the car ride we were silent 'till she spoke up. "So why'd you do it?" she asked. "Do what?" I silently answered. "Hug me duh." She answered playfully. There was a small pause, but then I answered. "Honestly I don't know. I guess because you actually seemed to care and didn't laugh or mock me for what happened." "So like a token of gratitude?" she asked. "Yea something like that." "I wish I could say the same, but I can't since you did laugh." She said with a smile spreading across her face. I couldn't help but to chuckle at this. "She there you go again." She said laughing, which was followed by her sticking her tongue at me. For the rest of the car ride we were silent once again until the car stopped.

"Guess I'll see you after school! Bye-bye!" she said in a cheery manner. Before I could say anything she was already far away. "Nice girl you got there, Kazama." Said a cocky voice. "Shut up Hwoarang." I said, annoyed. "Bet you like her huh?" He asked still sounding cocky. "No." I muttered. With that I walked away and to my relief; he didn't follow. As I passed by I noticed Xiaoyu was with a short auburn haired girl. The bell rang and I made it to my desk. One reason I dislike coming to school is having to put up with dozens girls practically drooling over me simply passing by. Yet I never let anyone see it bothers me let alone any other emotion. Once homeroom finished I made my way to my next class, history. Today we had a free class period since Mr. Ochi believes we should learn our next subject over the break. Most of the period I spent looking blankly at the window. Once it was over I made my way to biology where I just took notes the whole period. Then I made my way to calculus. The time there was spent on just taking a test. Once the period finally finished I made my way to the cafeteria, picked up a tray, and made my way to my usual area. Then I noticed I could see Xiaoyu from here, but decided not to stare or glance over. I quickly and silently ate my lunch. By the time my lunch break was over I was relieved to have not bumped into Hwoarang. I made my way to the boy's locker room and quickly changed into my gym uniform. When I entered I saw the usual red haired Korean, but then I saw pig tails. I would've thought it was coincidence, but then I saw the green bold bangles. **What is she doing here? She was probably transferred to this class.** "Alright class let's start off with four laps, I expect only jogging and running" With that I began to run. I noticed Hwoarang closely behind, but then I heard another pair of feet behind me and I noticed who it was…. It was Xiaoyu. Hwoarang noticed her presence and tried to out run her, but she picked up the pace and was now running at the same pace as me. "Damn it!" I heard Hwoarang yell.

By the time we were about to finish our last lap Xiaoyu went faster and beat me by a little. When I turned to face her she stuck her tongue out at me and laughed. Hwoarang noticed and scoffed, but then went up to her "Nice job out there kid, but you just got lucky." He said. "Alright whatever you say." Xiaoyu replied in a sarcastic manner. She then made her way to the water fountain. Once most of the class was finished we were put in groups. Xiaoyu was in my team, but Hwoarang wasn't, so he would probably get over competitive again. The game finished and we won. Xiaoyu and I made most of the goals, but few of the jocks made some too.** Though it seemed like we both did most of the work.** The period **(and school)** ended in ten minutes, so we were excused to go change. I waited for Xiaoyu to come out of the locker room. When she did we walked to the limo in silence. Unlike the car ride in the morning we talked more. "Nice job out there." I said "Thanks you too" she said sounding tired, yet happy. "Who was that guy anyway?" she asked. "That was Hwoarang. As you have noticed he is an over competitive asshole." I answered coldly. Maybe a little too cold. "Oh." she said probably noticing the hatred in my voice. With that she grew silent and stared out of the window. Once we finally arrived the mansion we got out of the limo. "Guess I'll see you later" she muttered silently. "Ling?" "Xiao, just call me Xiao." She said in a friendly manner, but she didn't turn around. **Wasn't she just upset? How could she be happy again? Why?** "Xiao, I just wanted you to know I wasn't mad because you brought him up. It's just we don't get along too well." "Oh." She said silently. She then walked up to her room. I then followed, but went to my room. When I made it I changed into sweats and a plain white t-shirt and prepared to go out for a run since I had no homework. I went to the forest and ran 'till I found a waterfall. Then I turned around and run back to the mansion. Once I entered my room I showered and changed into black jeans and a navy blue shirt. Then I relaxed for a while. A few minutes before dinner I left my room and met Heihachi in the dining room. A few minutes later Xiao arrived and took a seat across from me. During the whole dinner no one said a word all that was heard was the silverware hitting the plate once in a while. Once dinner was finished Xiao and I left to our room to prepare for our sparring session. I took off my jeans and pulled on my gi pants then I put on my training shoes. I grabbed my towel and water bottle and left to the dojo. This time to my surprise Xiao was there early she was already about to finish stretching. I didn't say a word and began to practice a few moves. Once we were both ready we began to spar. Once again she used her quickness to her advantage, but every once and a while I hit her and slowly she became tiresome. Once we finished I was victorious once again. Just like yesterday she and I went outside. This time no one said a word all that could be heard where the crickets chirping. "You've gotten better you know." I say breaking the silence. "I guess, but not better enough to be able to beat you." she says tired. "But at some point you will." Then it turns silent once again. "Hey do you wanna see something tomorrow? We have no school so it could be a perfect time." I say hoping she says yes. "Sure why not" she answers. ""I'm going to go to my room now see you tomorrow?" "Yea at 1 o'clock" I answer. With that I get up and we leave to our rooms together. "Good night Jin" she says just before she enters her room. "Good night" I answer. Once I make it to my room I think of what we should do tomorrow. Soon I fall asleep….

**Well what do you think? Sorry for the late update, but I've been pretty busy lately, but I'm going to try to update more frequently. I've been thinking of which Tekken characters and have found them, but may be short a few. If you guys want to you could send me a character that you make up with information about him/her (appearance, whose friend, dislike who, talents, etc.) As you can see I'm beginning to add more romance. What do you think is gonna happen the next chapter? I may have to make it change povs throughout the chapter. I would love to hear from you guys so don't be shy to suggest anything or say what you liked or disliked!**


	5. School Holiday

**What They Thought Of Each Other**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**CHAPTER 5 **

**JIN'S POV**

I awoke to the alarm I set up yesterday. I got up and went to the bathroom to shower. Once I finished it was 9:30. I grabbed a paper and wrote:

_Xiao,_

_I forgot to tell you yesterday, but bring a swimsuit (or just something to wet with) and spare clothes. (If you want to) and before we leave tell me what you think about camping._

_-Jin_

I folded the letter and slid it under Xiao's bedroom door. Then I left to the dining room, but Heihachi wasn't there, so I ate alone and left once I finished. It was 10:45 when I returned back to my room. Then I noticed a note.

_Jin,_

_Alright, I will and I don't mind camping. If you need anything feel free to stop by and I'll be more than happy to help. _

-Xiao

I put the note on my night stand and pulled out a bag from the closet. Then I set it on my bed. I grabbed a pair of swimming trunks and put then on under my shorts. Next I grabbed a pair of denim shorts and a navy blue t-shirt, a towel, and extra covers. After wards I left to search for the camping gear.

**XIAO'S POV**

After I stopped by Jin's room to leave my note I left to the dining room. I ate my breakfast quickly and quietly and then left back to my room. It was 11:49, so I pulled out a bag, grabbed a towel, black shorts, an aquamarine shirt that stopped just above my belly button, and extra covers and put then inside my bag. I changed out of my pajamas and changed into my turquoise swimsuit. After I put sunscreen on a put denim shorts over my bikini bottom and a white t-shirt. Once I finished changing I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. While I was there I grabbed my deodorant, brush, and lotion, which were also put into my bag. After wards I put on black knee high socks and tennis shoes. By the time I finished it was12:30, so I decided to see if Jin needed anything.

**JIN'S POV**

I finally found the camping gear and was in my room once again when I heard someone at the door. "Hey" said Xiao as I opened the door. "Hey come in" I greeted her. "So are you ready?" I asked her. "Yup I just stopped by to see if you needed anything." She replied. "Oh well I think we have everything" "Alright then call me when you're ready" she answered as she left. Once she left I headed to the kitchen. I found the basket that was made for our "camping trip". I picked it up and left to my room to pack it with everything else. After I picked up the bags and went to Xiao's room. "Ready to go Xiao?" "Yea just let me get my bag" she replied. Then we went outside and I began to lead the way. "Do you want me to help you carry anything?" she asked. "Nah it fine." We were quiet for a while 'till she spoke up. "So are you gonna tell me where were going?" "Okay… I'm taking you to the forest…" he chuckled. "I meant something that I didn't already know duhh" she answered back laughing. "We're almost there anyway". I say. A few minutes later we arrived at the stream.

**XIAO'S POV**

When we reached the stream I was speechless, everything was beautiful, from the stream to the plants to the scenery. "Alright wanna set up the tent first" asked Jin "Sure." It took about half an hour to set everything up. "So what do you wanna do?" I asked. "Wanna go swim?" he suggested. "Alright" I went behind the tent and pulled off my shoes, socks, shorts and shirt. I put my clothes away and headed to where Jin was. He was wearing black swimming trunks with no shirt on. I tried not to stare the best I could yet found it very difficult. Once we approached the water I had a feeling of diving in, so I searched for a rock. "You okay" he asked. "Yup…. Hey have you ever dived off a rock before?" I asked. He nodded. "Why? Did you want to jump off one?" He asked. This time it was my turn to nod. "Well then let's go!" he answered back. He led the way and found an even better rock. As soon as we made it we both jumped off at the same time. The water was cold, yet refreshing. Being here at this part of the forest reminded me of home.

I pushed the thought of home away and remembered this was my choice. Soon I realized Jin was nowhere to be seen, but made myself believe he just swam off. Suddenly I was pulled under water. I opened my eyes and noticed who was pulling me down…

**JIN'S POV**

As soon as I noticed she knew who it was I let her go and rose to water level. A few seconds after she was above water level as well. I couldn't help but to laugh soon after she began to laugh as well. We stayed in the water for a few more hours, but at what seemed like 4 o'clock Xiao got out. I decided to follow. I picked up my towel and dried off. "You hungry?" I asked. "Yea" she answered. "Alright what do you want to eat?" I asked. "Hmmm…. Whatever's fine." I then went inside the tent and grabbed two sandwiches and two water bottles. I gave her one of each and we ate quietly. Once I finished I left into the tent, closed the flap, and began to change. After I finished she entered the tent and changed as well. Once she came out she was wearing an aquamarine shirt that went just above her belly button, black shorts, her tennis shoes, and for the first time I saw her with her hair down. "Don't get used to it" she said, breaking my thoughts. "Used to what?" I asked event though I knew what she was referring to. "My hair duhh." She said playfully.

**XIAO'S POV**

An hour passed and we decided to gather fire wood. Half an hour later we had plenty of firewood, so Jin began to start the fire. I entered the tent and found two sleeping bags, which I brought with me outside. A few minutes later Jin had started the fire. "Here you go" I gave him a sleeping bag. "Thanks" he replied. I laid out my sleeping bag and sat on it. He laid his next to mine, but with plenty of space between us. "So what'd you think about today?" he asked. "Today was great!" I replied happily. "Glad you thought so" he answered. "The tournaments coming up pretty soon huh?" I said trying to create a conversation. "Yea…. I guess so….." he muttered. I lay down on my back and looked up into the sky. "It's nice here huh?" I asked. "Yea. Kinda reminds me of home." He answered. "Me too "I said quickly. Then it became silent.

**JIN'S POV**

My first impression of her was completely wrong. She wasn't annoying; surly she was childish, but at times she could be serious. Then it hit me. **Could I be attracted to her? Why is it I invited her here anyway?** I looked at her, grateful she didn't notice and saw her in a way I never saw anyone else. Then she sat up. "You alright?" she asked. I nodded. "It's getting cold." She said. "Wanna go inside?" she offered. Her hair was flowing in the breeze. "Yea lets go set up. I said standing up. She entered the tent and I picked up the sleeping bags and added more wood to the fire. Once I entered the tent she was practically done and only needed the sleeping bags. "Sorry to keep you waiting" I said silently. Once she was finished we both laid down in our sleeping bag. "Good night" she said. "Thanks and good night" I answered. "You're welcome" she replied with a smile.

**XIAO'S POV**

After he thanked me we kept staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. Slowly he and I pulled closer and closer until we were only a few centimeters away. Then it happened… Our lips met. Everything happened quickly and one thing led to another. Soon enough what was supposed to be an "innocent" kiss was no longer innocent. He was on almost on top of me; his hands roaming my body french kissing me. My arms were wrapped around his neck pulling him in closer; deepening the kiss. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't find the strength to make myself stop. Then he finally pulled away "sorry" he muttered, but I was still panting and speechless. Then I managed to breathlessly say "it's okay. Before I fell asleep I kissed him on the cheek. A while later I drifted off to sleep.

**What'd you think? Hmmm... Dunno how the next day will turn out…. Like always suggestions or reviews always welcome **


	6. Camping Day

**What They Thought Of Each Other**

**Chapter 6**

**Jin's POV**

I awoke to see Xiao's sleeping face. Her lips were still swollen from yesterday. **When she's sleeping she** **looks like an angel; so innocent and pure**. Since it seemed she wouldn't be waking up soon I got up and out to walk around. I made sure to stay close by in case she woke up. As l walked I was happy. This reminded me of home. If only my mother was here…. The time went by fast and soon I was walking back to the tent. Once I returned Xiao was awake and was cleaning up the site. "Good morning" she said groggily. She must have heard my footsteps. "Morning" I answered. She left into the tent and came back with a loaf of bread; which she cut in half. "Juice on milk" "Doesn't matter". Quickly she returned with two juices. "Thanks" I mumbled. Then we ate in silence. At times I would steal a few glances, but she wouldn't look at me let alone speak to me. **Why hasn't she said anything? Does she regret it?**

**Xiao's POV**

Once I finished eating I threw away my trash and went into the tent and brush my hair. **Why hasn't he said anything? He was my first kiss anyway….. I wonder if I was his too…. Did he regret it? **I pushed all the thoughts away and parted my hair. Instead of my usual pigtails I made myself two fish braids. I changed into my white shirt and shorts. Then I put on deodorant and sunscreen. Afterwards I went outside, but couldn't find Jin….. **Where did he go?** I noticed his swimming trunks were gone, so I left to the waterfall. Then I saw him in the water, I went in his direction and found a nearby rock. I wasn't sure what to do or say, so I just sat down. He seemed to notice my presence, but never spoke or looked in my direction. I felt unwanted so I got up and began to walk away.

"Xiao?" I slightly heard. "Yes?" I answered back, but I didn't turn around. "Care to swim?" he asked. "Be right back" I answered brightening up a bit. I then made my way to the tent and changed into my swimsuit. Then I returned to the same rock and sat down, my feet in the water. A few minutes passed and I got bored, so i entered the water.

Jin's POV

I continued swimming after she left. Once she came back, entered the water, and began swimming herself I occasionally bumped into her. I "accidently" bumped into her again, but this time she went above water level, I quickly followed. We stared at each other, but this time more intense. Our lips met again, but this time more hungrily and passionate. My tongue brushed up against her bottom lip; asking for permission, which she granted. Her hands snaked around my neck and I began to swim; not breaking the kiss to a shallower area. Slowly the kiss became more and more passionate. My heat raced faster and faster as the kiss progressed. My hands roamed her whole body and her legs wrapped around my waist. She moved her arms to my hair and every once in a while she tugged it. As the kiss progressed I began to find it harder and harder to keep control. Then I quickly dipped into the water. This startled her; causing the kiss to break, but not the positions we were in. I went back to water level with Xiao's legs still wrapped around me.

Xiao's POV

"So I take it you didn't regret yesterday or today?" he asked. I bit my lip and then nodded. Then he began to chuckle. Realizing my legs where still wrapped around him I unwrapped then and let go of his hair. After I swam back to where my towel was, got out, and dried myself off. Then I left to the tent. Once I entered I took off my swimsuit and replaced it with my bra and underwear. I grabbed my aquamarine shirt along with my black shorts and slipped then on followed by my black socks and tennis shoes. Once I finished I undid my braids and towel dried my hair. Then I pulled my hair back into fish braids. When I came out of the tent I noticed a new pile of fire wood, so I went to help out. Soon we had enough and Jin was starting the fire again. I brought out the sleeping bags along with the food basket. This time we shared a sleeping bag and ate quietly. "Xiao?" he asked when we finished eating. "Yes

?" "This may be too soon or fast but will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. I was taken back when he asked but then I answered…..

Jin's POV

After I asked her she seemed surprised. A few minutes later she said yes! Right after she answered I pulled her into a kiss. She pulled away and asked "What about Heihachi?" "I'll talk to him about it" I answered. I was about to kiss her again, but she stood up. "I'm gonna got set up be right back" she said happily. A few minutes later she came out to pick up the now dry clothes. I got up, left into the tent, and placed the sleeping bag. After I hiding the dark and waited for Xiaoyu. Once she got in I grabbed her from the waist and she got startled. Then I turned her around and pulled her into a kiss. A few minutes later my tongue had received access to her mouth. She had a hand tangled in my hair while her other hand was around my neck; pulling me closer. Her legs quickly wrapped around my waist again and my arms roam her body, but stop at her waist; pulling her closer to me. My heart begins to race one again. **Why is it only she can make me feel like this?** I lay her down and we continue kissing in the same position but instead laying down. Unlike the kiss from before this one has no self-control and my shirt comes off soon.

Xiao's POV

We've been kissing for a while; Jin has no shirt on and is practically on top of me. His hands are roaming all over and the grip of my legs wrapped around him slowly weakens. Then he puts his hand on my bare stomach (where my shirt doesn't cover) and slowly rises 'till he reaches my breasts. I see him smirk before he squeezes both of my breasts. Quickly after he squeezed then I moan which only encourages him to continue. Soon my shirt comes off and the rushes to my face. **No one has ever seen me like this! Has he ever seen anyone like this other than me? What does he think? **Jin takes no time and kisses my whole chest and stomach. His hands go down to my socks and shoes and take then off along with my socks. Then he takes his off his own too. His hands trail up slowly from my legs to my thighs to the button of my shorts. Soon my shorts are somewhere in the tent. The heat of my face grows. Then his shorts go as well. "In" I moan as he squeezes my thigh. "Hmm" he murmurs. "Not today" I moan slightly louder as he grabs my breast. "Alright" he says sounding disappointed.

He then gets off me and lays next to me. I turn to him and go down to his lower half and grab his shaft. He moans loudly and I let go satisfied. "That's not fair" he answers sounding like a 5 year old. "Yes it is you got to touch my whole body" "fine" he answers disappointed. Then he places his hand on my thigh and squishes it. I can't help but to moan. Slowly his hand goes higher and higher and slowly over my underwear where my folds should be. I stutter and slightly jerk toward his fingers. "Ok no more. Good night" I say kissing him on the cheek.

Jin's POV

I awoke feeling an unusual heat. When I am fully awake Idealize the heat source is Xiaoyu. Then I remember the previous night and that Xiao and I are in nothing but our underwear. Xiaoyu then turned towards me and snuggled closer to me. I would've left, but I didn't want to wake her up and mean simply didn't want to.

1 hour later

Xiaoyu began to stir and I wake up again. "Good morning" she said, tired. "Morning" I answered after yawning. She sat up and her cheeks flushed a bright red. "So it was real then?" she asked. I smirked and nodded. "Are we going to tell Heihachi?" "Maybe… Or we could keep it a secret if you want." I suggested. "Hmm… We could, but if all else fails we come clean. Kay?" "Alright." After she stood up and began to search for her clothes. I also stood up and searched for my clothes. By the time I found everything and put it on Xiaoyu was already done with everything and only needed to fix her hair. "Do you want to start picking up everything? "I ask. "Yea sure" She answered. Soon after we picked up the sheets and packed everything again. Afterwards we took down the tent and packed it up as well. "Ready to go Xiao?" I ask disappointed we couldn't stay longer. Then we began walking back to the mansion; holding hands. Soon we were able to see the mansion. Before we began walking again I pull her into a kiss. My tongue was dancing once again with hers. Then I pulled away "See you once we spar" I callback. We begin to walk towards the mansion. In no time we arrive.

Xiao' POV

As soon as I enter my room I drop my bag off in the bathroom and leave back into my room to get a fresh set of clothes. After I head back to the bathroom and shower. Once I get out I feel great. I slip on my underwear, bra, white skirt and my black shirt following. Then I proceed to blow dry my hair. When it is semi dry I fix my bangs and party hair. I then leave the bathroom and lounge on the sofa. A maid comes in soon after. "Miss Ling, Mr. Mishima would like you to go to his office please follow me." She says. "Alright" I reply, slipping on my flats. When we arrived she leaves and I enter his office. "You called me in, Mr. Mishima?" I ask staring at the panda in his office. "Yes. You said you liked panda's right?" He asked. I nodded. "Well I would like you to meet Panda. Panda will be your body guard from this day forward. She can either sleep in your room or outside." He informed me. "Alright" Then I am dismissed and of course Panda follows. When I return to my room I try to see if she understands me; which she does. Then time goes by fast and soon enough I am making my way to the dining room.

Jin's POV

Xiao finally made it, so we could finally start dinner. She sits in front of me and the main course is served. Most of the time Heihachi is going on about many things. I don't really pay attention, but every once in a while I nod of agree. Most of the time I am trying to focus on my food instead of her, but when it becomes too difficult I give into defeat and rub my leg against hers. Slowly I rise, but stop because dinner is over. The both of us the leave to our room to change into our gi. **Today's sparring time will probably be VERY interesting….. I think as I smirk.**

**Well what'd you think! Yep now there a couple now! Not sure if I should add drama or not but I'll see later. I'll also be changing the rating (if you haven't noticed). For certain reasons (; I hope you stay tuned for the sparring time I have a few tricks up my sleeve! :P Like always Reviews welcome as well as suggestions**

**Peace! 3**


	7. ILY!

**What They Thought Of Each Other**

**I OWN 0!**

**FYI! The underlined words from here on are the other person's thoughts! Ex: If it's Jin's pov the plain underlined words are Xiao's err whoevers.**

**Chapter 7**

**Xiao's POV**

After dinner Jin and I left to our room to change into our gi. Today I wore my pink gi. Once I finished changing I made my way to the dojo. When I entered noticed Heihachi. Instead of paying attention to his presence I stretched, relaxed my muscles and practiced before sparring with Jin. I waited for him to give me a signal and when he did I bowed and went into my stance. Jin kicked forward and then to the side; causing me to lose my balance and fell on the floor. Knowing I should impress Heihachi I quickly did a back walk over and fortune cookie followed. After wards I performed x marks the spot and sunset fan afterwards. Jin then did a series of punches. I could only block very few, causing me to lose my breath. The fight went on for a few more minutes and once it ended he won…. Again. We decided to cool off for a while, but about five minutes later we were back to practicing. Later Heihachi left to go to a meeting **err something… **Jin and I sparred once again for the remainder of the time. Once again I was losing. Jin tackled me down and pinned my arms down. I could see a smirk on his face. He slowly moved closer and closed his eyes. When he was only inches away from my face I quickly flipped and was now on top. He reopened his eyes and starred at me as I bit my lip.

**Jin's POV**

After she flipped me over I was still slightly stunned, but a few seconds later I grabbed onto her waist and tightly held her in place. She leaned over and lightly placed her lips on top of mine. I sucked on her lip for a few seconds but found myself asking her for permission to enter, which was granted. Soon I began to suck on her lower lip again, but this time she followed. She sat up over me again and my arms made their way to her waist again. Then she smirked and before I knew it she was grinding on my waist. My head trusted backward towards the ground and the hold on her waist became tighter. When I finally gathered enough strength I looked at her. She was biting on her lower lip and quickly but occasionally slowly moving her hips. I flipped again and got off her. **I kinda liked her on top though….** Before she left to the bench I grabbed her by the waist and whispered to her "Meet me at the balcony." Then I let her go. She turned around and nodded while biting her bottom lip. For once I was glad she and I shared a balcony and that Heihachi and the staff slept on the other side of the mansion. We quickly left to our rooms. Once I entered I got rid of any remaining sweat and headed toward the balcony. A minute later Xiao emerged from her room. She took no time to walk over to me and I took no time to place my lips on hers. A few seconds into the kiss I softly rammed her against the wall and she wrapped her legs around my waist. She grabbed the door knob to my room and slightly opened it. I then walked into my room and placed her on the bed, where we continued to kiss.

**Xiao's POV**

We continued to kiss. Every passing second the kiss deepened a little more 'till it could no longer be deepened. Jin's hands started to roam my body again and I knew where this was headed. "Jin….. We can't... Not now." Soon we drifted off.

**The Next Day**

"Xiao wake up!" said Jin while softly rocking me. "Hmm…" I mumbled; half asleep. Suddenly I was picked up, taken outside, and placed on my bed.

**1 Hour Later**

I awoke unsure why I was in my room rather than Jin's but remembered he carried me here so I left to the bathroom. Once the warm water softly pelted my skin I was relaxed and wide awake. I quickly shampooed, repeated, scrubbed my body, and shaved. Once I got out I dried myself off and wrapped the towel around me before going to my room. I grabbed my uniform and quickly put it on. When I finished I brushed my hair and left to the dining room. Silently I ate my breakfast and left back to my room to brush my teeth and grab my bag. I was finished early, so I left outside to the garden and found Panda. She was still sleeping so I turned around and silently made my way to the parking area. I entered the limo's door and sat down. Jin wasn't here yet so I was proud to finally finish early. About what seemed like an eternity later Jin entered the limo. When he saw me sitting in the limo he seemed surprised and confused. "Do I have something on my face?" I ask joking. He quickly looked away and sat down. The chauffer closed the privacy window and began driving. "Is today a special occasion err something?" he asked. "No! Can't I just be early for once!" I asked crossing my arms trying to sound mad. "No. I didn't mean it like that Xiao…. It's just you're never early." "Well I am today" I retorted. "I can see that" he replied. The limo finally stopped. I was about to get off but Jin stopped me. "Remember Xiao, were keeping it a secret for now… Ok?" "Kk! Bai bai Jin!" I said before getting out of the limo. I walked to the place where I usually met up with Miharu. When I found her I walked towards her direction. Then I noticed she wasn't alone. She was with a girl with dark brown put up in a braid. "Hiya Miharu!" "Hey Xiao I'd like you to meet Julia." "Hi my name is Julia, Julia Chang." She said politely. "Hey my name is Ling Xiaoyu but you can just call me Xiao" I reply with a smile. Soon the bell rang and I made my way to homeroom.

**Jin's POV**

Homeroom was the same as any other normal homeroom…. BORING! Once it finally finished I left and made my way to history where Mr. Ochi lectured about the new subject for the whole period. History finally ended, so I picked up my belongings and left to biology. During biology we looked at different types of samples and took few notes for an upcoming test. Biology ended so I made it to my last period of the morning. (Aka lunch break) I grabbed a tray and walked to my usual area. I glanced to where Xiaoyu was sitting. She was sitting in the same area with Miharu and a slightly tanner girl with her hair in a braid. I looked away and ate my lunch in peace. Once I finished I threw my trash away and headed for the locker room where I changed into my gym uniform. On the way to the gym I noticed Xiao was walking to the gym as well. Suddenly a Chinese guy bumped into her and the both of them fell to the floor. "Sorry" I heard the Chinese guy say. "Its fine" answered back Xiao as she stood up. "My name is Forrest Law by the way." "Ling Xiaoyu, you could just call me Xiaoyu though" she said in a friendly manner. After wards she began to walk towards the gym. "Alright class three laps no walking and after get a game going with whatever equipment was placed outside." Then everyone began running. Just like last time Xiao and I were in front of everyone with Hwoarang behind us, but this time the Chinese guy was slightly behind Hwoarang. Soon we finished our three laps and we prepared a soccer game. When we had enough players the game began. The four of us where on a team together with seven other classmates on our team. The game began and our team was in the lead by three points. Quickly they caught up. I had the ball, so I ran and searched for someone to pass it to. Xiao was open so I passed it to her and she kicked it in the goal. The teacher blew the whistle to signal we could leave to the locker room and we were victorious. I quickly changed and waited for Xiaoyu again. I noticed Forrest **(I think that was his name) **waiting for someone as well. Xiao came out of the locker room and her quickly walked up to her. Soon he began a conversation and they began to walk. **What does he want!** I knew I shouldn't let what seemed like jealousy get to me and I walked to the parking lot and entered the limo and starred out of the window. Then she opened the door and said good bye before entering the limo and closing the door. She sat next to me and kissed my check lightly. "How was your day?" she asked sweetly. **I knew I shouldn't have worried. I shouldn't doubt her feelings for me.** "Fine how about yours?" "Fine just boring!" she said emphasizing the boring. Then she set her head on my shoulder and slightly hugged me.

**Xiao's POV**

Less than half an hour before we reached the mansion **yes the school is that far way! :o ** I lifted my head from his shoulder. He looked at me and I took the opportunity to place my lips on his. He sucked on my bottom lip and I quickly opened my mouth and moaned as well. His tongue slid into my tongue and they danced together. Then Jin slightly pushed me back and laid on me. The limo stopped and we knew we arrived. "See you later" I say sitting up as I bit my bottom lip. With that I place my lips on his for about five seconds, pull away, and step out of the limo. I set down my bag on my bed and pulled out my creative writing assignment. **My only homework today xD!** I notice Panda is in here and I pet her before beginning my assignment. In no time I finish it and place it back into my bag. I sit down on the sofa and turn on the tv and blankly stare at it. I get bored so I talked to Panda once again. The time went by fast and soon I was showering. Once I got out of the shower I dried off and put on a black shirt and red skinny jeans. After I blow dried my hair and pulled them into my usual pigtails. I then left to my room and put on my black tennis shoes. After wards I brought Panda some bamboo that one of the maids left and headed for the dining room. I really think today is a special occasion because she's been on time all day today! I sat down in front of Jin again and we ate silently today. Just like yesterday he rubbed his leg against mine, but this time I didn't react like yesterday. Soon enough we finished and this time Heihachi left first. We quietly walked to our room and I quickly changed into my gi. I walked to the dojo just like any other and relaxed my muscles and stretched. After wards I practiced and soon we were sparring. It's seemed like I was finally about to win but then he punched me in the stomach and I collapsed onto my back. He quickly sat over me like yesterday, but I stopped him. "Jin… Why don't we meet in the balcony again like yesterday….. I know the tournament is still three weeks away but we should practice while we still can..." I suggested. Ok he said. Then he got up and helped me get up. The rest of the time went by fast and soon we were walking back to our room. Once I entered I quickly got rid of any sweat and sprayed a little bit of perfume. After wards I left to the balcony.

**Jin's POV**

I was outside looking up at the stars while waiting for her. Once I heard the door open and close I turned around. Our lips quickly met once again and before I knew it we were in my room again. I already knew we weren't going to go that far so I just laid next to her and put my hand on her waist. She snuggled closer to me and before I knew it I told her….

**TO BE CONTINUED! DUNN DUNN DUNN!**

**Hahah jk**

I love you Xiao. "I love you too Jin" she said before she placed her lips on top of mine. Then I fell asleep glad she returned it back.

**So what'd ya think! Just so you know there will not be any sexual content till chapter 30 jkjk. But it'll be later once they get farther into their relationship. In this chapter Julia and Forrest where introduced. I dunno whether or not I should make Forrest develop felling for Xiao or not but I guess that'll be something to sleep on. I'll probably be adding a new chapter today or tomorrow (depending on when I finish it). Hope you guys liked it and like always reviews or suggestions welcome! :D**


	8. What?

**What They Thought Of Each Other**

**I OWN NADA!**

**FYI: I am going to change the tournament to three months so that their relationship can develop more! I will also speed up to one month later in this chapter. Italics will be flashbacks!**

**Chapter 8**

**Jin's POV**

I awoke to the same heat as yesterday. My hand was on her waist and she was still snuggling close to me. I knew should have carried her to her room but I couldn't gather the will to do it I drifted off. Once I woke up again I saw Xiao was leaving to her room, so I got up and showered. When I finished I put on my uniform and headed down stairs. I ate my breakfast in peace and left back to my room once I finished. In my room I brushed my teeth and grabbed my backpack. Afterwards I walked to the parking lot and waited in the limo. A few minutes later Xiao was in the limo and we were on our way to school. Today the car ride was mainly silent. Once the car stopped she turned to me and quickly kissed me "She you in gym Jin!" she said as she exited the limo. Today homeroom was pretty slow. **I have a feeling today's going to be VERY slow. **

**Gym period**

Today we were playing basketball. Boys were against boys and girls were against girls. This period went by fast and soon Xiao and I were walking to the limo. **Glad Forrest didn't bother her today.** I had no homework so I had plenty of free time to catch up on my sleep. When I woke up I realized I slept for 2 hours straight. There was only about half an hour till dinner, so I showered and changed out of my uniform into denim jeans and a black shirt. When I finished I made my way to the dining room. To my surprise Xiaoyu was just sitting down. This time I chose not to rub my leg against hers and silently ate. Once dinner was over I made my way to my room and changed into my gi. The sparring lesson went by fast and we weren't messing around today. Soon enough we were on the balcony kissing each other. Then we were on my bed in each other's embrace until we fell asleep

**1 MONTH LATER**

**Xiao's POV**

It's been a month since Jin and I have been together. Everything's been great so far, but there still were times when we fought. Yet after any big or small fight we ended up together once again. The tournament was only two months away now, so Heihachi took us out of classes so we could be relaxed and practice more. A few days ago Heihachi left to many business meetings around the world, so Jin and I were alone at the mansion. During the time I wasn't at school I would wonder around the town nearby. That was how I met Yuri. Yuri has shoulder length light brown hair. She's a Japanese 20 year old who works at the book store I visit often. **More frequently now.** About two weeks ago Jin and I told our friends we were dating. Everyone was happy for us, but Forrest didn't seem too happy yet he still congratulated us. I even told Yuri about us.

_Hey Yuri guess what? "What happened Xiao?" she asked as I was walking into the store. Remember when you asked if I had a boyfriend? Yea… Wait lemme guess you have one huh? I nodded. "Aww! Congrats Xiao!" she squealed as she pulled me into a hug. "So can I see him?" she asked." Yea I knew you would want to see him so I brought this." I answered as I gave her a picture of Jin, Panda, and I together at Mishima Polytechnic. Yuri looked at the photo for what seemed like a century, but then she said "Xiao I'm jealous! He's hot!" I laughed and she joined in._

**Jin's POV**

Xiao and I where outside under a tree in the garden she had her head on my shoulder and I had my arm wrapped around her waist. "Jin I'm gonna go visit Yuri today, so ima be leaving soon. You wanna come?" she suggested. "Alright." I answered. "Ok then let's go!" she said. "Do you want to walk or take the limo?" I asked. "Let's walk" she answered after getting up. The walk there was short and once we made it to our destination I found out it was a book store. "Hiya Yuri!" Xiao practically yelled. "Hey Xiao! Hold up a minute." Someone named Yuri answered. Then a girl with shoulder length hair came out of the employ room. "Yuri this is Jin, Jin this is Yuri." Xiaoyu said. "Well it's nice to finally meet you Jin." Said Yuri in a joking tone. "Nice to meet you Yuri." I answered politely. Soon they began to talk so I just looked around the store

**Xiao's POV**

Yuri soon took me to the employ room. "So how far are you guys?" she asked. My cheeks flushed and she laughed. "It's not like that Yuri" I answered still blushing. "That's not how it seems to meee." She answered back playfully. "Well here I took the time to buy you these." She said holding out a black bag. I grabbed the bag and looked in it. The moment I looked in it the heat of my fast gets hotter. **If that was even possible!** "Yuri! Why!" "Cause one day it will happen watch" she said. "I'm not taking it." I retort. "Don't worry that's why I bought you this purse so you can put them in there." She said handing me the bag. "I wasn't sure what you guys preferred so I got both the pills and the other." "I'm still not taking it" I say stubbornly. "Oh come on Xiao I spent my money on this pweese!" she begs giving me the puppy dog face. "Fine but no more seriously that's embarrassing Yuri. "Yay! Thanks Xiao!" she replies happily. I stare at her in disbelief. "Too bad you already agreed Xiao" she says evilly. I practically stare daggers at her. She sticks her tongue out at me and hands me the purse. I reluctantly take it from her. "Well it's getting late Yuri we gotta go. Bai bai!" Then we take off. Tonight we fell asleep in Jin's room.

**Jin's POV**

I awoke to the suns light in my face. Then I remembered we were meeting up with friends so I awoke Xiaoyu. "Xiao get up we gotta meet up with Miharu today." She woke up, got off the bad, and left to her room. After she left I went to take a shower. Once I got out I changed into Dark jeans and a black shirt. I went to the dining room where I ate my breakfast. Then I left back to my room and brushed my teeth. I knocked on Xiao's door and she was finished. She was wearing black pants with a dark blue flowy shirt and white tennis shoes her hair in pigtails like always. We then made our way to the parking lot and got in the limo. When we finally arrived to the coffee shop we noticed Miharu and Forrest where already there. We got out of the limo and entered the building. "Hiya Mimi and Forrest!" Xiao said just as we made it to the table. "Hi Xiao and Jin!" replied Miharu just as happy as Xiao. Forrest just waved. We then sat down across from them. "Is Jules coming?" asked Xiao. Miharu nodded. "She said she was coming slightly late" "Oh ok" Soon we got into a conversation about school and it slowly began to turn towards the tournament. "Well guys I gotta go nice seeing ya!" said Miharu getting up from the table. "Yea me too" replied Julia. "Call you later Xiao and Jules" said Miharu. They all nodded. I'll be right back I said excusing myself.

**Xiao's POV**

After Jin left Forrest spoke up. "So how's it been between you guys?" "Fine" I answer. "Xiao I need to tell you something…" he said nervously. "Ok go ahead." I say nicely. "I kinda like you and I don't like that you're with him rather than me." He said nervously. " I'm going to make sure you leave him and be mine instead." He said harshly. "Forr-" I didn't get to finish because he stormed off from the shop. A little later Jin came back and we left back to the mansion. I left to my room when we arrived and his words still rang in my head: I kinda like you and I don't like that you're with him rather than me." He said nervously. " I'm going to make sure you leave him and be mine instead." He said harshly. "Forr-" I didn't get to finish because he stormed off from the shop. A little later Jin came back and we left back to the mansion. I left to my room when we arrived, his words still ringing in my head.

_I kinda like you and I don't like that you're with him rather than me. I'm going to make sure you leave him and be mine instead._

There was knocking at the door so I opened it. "Hey come in Jin ready to spar?" "Yea but it seems you're not" he said after chuckling. With that I pulled out y gi and left to the bathroom to change. Sparring today went by fast soon we were on my bed. Jin was on top of me, kissing my neck. I only had my tights on. Jin's hands then made their way to the waist band of my tights. In one quick movement they came off. Soon his pants went off and we were only on our undergarments.

**Jin's POV**

I quickly rolled us over and now Xiao was on top. My hands slowly made their way to her waist. She leaned over and we began to kiss once more. Slowly my hands went to her bra clasp. I struggled to unclasp it, but when I finally did the straps rolled off her shoulder. She didn't seem to protest so I completely took it off. Then I rolled back on top of her and began to suck on her chest. She began to moan which encouraged me to continue. My hands slowly want to her underwear and I quickly took them off. Following hers came off mine. I quickly began to lightly suck on her neck and then kissed her shoulder.

**To be continued!**

**Updating took longer than expected. I couldn't seem to think of what to write. Honestly I kinda disliked this chapter not to mention it was kinda short…. Hmm...Who could guess what Yuri's present was? Well like always reviews or suggestions.**


	9. Welcome to KOIF

**What They Thought Of Each Other**

**I OWN NOTHING :D**

**Chapter 9**

**Jin's POV**

After I finished sucking on her neck I knew we should stop. Not only did I not want to push her into anything but we had no protection. "Xiao…. I think we should stop… Now. I don't want to push you into anything." "But you didn't I was the one who did." She said silently. "Plus look in the bag Yuri gave me." She said pointing towards the night stand. I grabbed the bag and opened it. "Don't ask she made me bring it." She said. I could see her cheeks turned a bright red. I nodded. I pulled one on and straddled her. I looked at her asking if she was sure. When she nodded I slowly entered. Right away I saw the pain on her face but she looked at the opposite direction. Once I was completely inside I waited for her to look back at me. She finally did and I knew it no longer hurt her too much. We didn't last long and when we finished I pulled off the condom and disposed it. Then we fell asleep.

**Xiao's POV**

I awoke to the pain between my legs. Yesterday was our first night together and I didn't regret it. I just hope he doesn't. Knowing I probably won't got back to sleep I get up, take a set of fresh clothes and head to the bathroom. I jump into the shower and I begin to scrub off everything from yesterday. When it's all off I shampoo my hair and shave after wards. Then I turn off the water and dry myself off. I put on my undergarments and then a black shirt and white skinny jeans. Today I let my hair dry on its own and exit the bathroom. When I come out Jin is already up and is no longer in my room. I take off the sheets that were dirty and put them in the hamper. After wards I pull out fresh sheets and put then on the mattress. My hair was almost dry so I return to the bathroom and brush my hair along with making minor changes. I had finished and was satisfied so I left back to the room. Jin was sitting on the couch when I came back. "Good morning." I say just as I sat next to him.

**Jin's POV**

"Hey Xiao" I say as I wrap my arm around her waist. "So what do you want to do today?" I ask "I guess it doesn't matter whatever you feel like doing." She answers. I take some time to think but come up with nothing. "Do you just want to walk around town and see what we want to do?" I suggest. She nods her head. We get up and leave to the dining room to eat our breakfast. Once we finish we head back to Xiao's room and she gets her bag before we leave. When we arrive to the town we mainly just walk around and stop at few shops. By 11 o'clock we grew tired so we began to walk home. Once we arrive we eat lunch and watch a movie together. The day goes by fast and soon we are lying down on Xiao's bed once again. "Good night" she says before lightly pressing her lips on mine. Then we drifted off.

**2 MONTHS LATER (One day before the tournament)**

**Xiao's POV**

It's been three months since Jin and I have been together and it's been two months since Forrest and I talked at the café. The tournament is slowly yet quickly coming up, so Jin and I practice more frequently as well as longer and more seriously. We only have so much time till we have to leave the mansion and leave to the hotel. Jin and I practically share our rooms now and we do make love every once in a while. Today I am packing up some clothes to take to the hotel. I can't help but to feel nervous.__**What if I lose my first match! After all the fighters there are some of the world's greatest fighters. **Once I finish packing I take my bag to the limo and get in. Jin is already in the limo once I get in so the limo takes off as soon as I sit down. "So are you ready?" I ask him. He nods. We stare at each other for a little but just like always we end up kissing 'till we arrive to our destination. When the limo stops we get off and walk to the desk, but there are already many fighters in line, so we wait in line. Once we finally reach the desk I get my key and make my way to my room. Jin and I are on the same floor so when I reach my room I give him a kiss good bye and enter the room. Once I step in the room I right away notice it is very elegant, but nothing compared to Heihachi's mansion. Then I notice that i have a roommate so I stop by the room to introduce myself. Once I knock the door opens and I see Julia in front of me. "Hey Julia!" I almost scream while hugging her. "Hey Xiaoyu!" she says calmly like always. After our reunion I walk and find my room and once I find it I began to unpack everything. When I finish I head to the bathroom to shower. After showering I grabbed a white dress. The dress is flowy and is slightly above my knees. It has a few gems around the top and a few sparkles. Today I left my hair down. Once I finished I left my room and checked if Julia was done. She was just about to leave when I caught up to her. Julia was wearing a black over the knee tight plain dress. We walked out together to the hotel's restaurant and sat down with Hwoarang, Forrest, and Jin. This was going to be broadcasted on tv so that viewers as well as the fighters would know who the fighters are this year. "Alright contestants if I may please have your attention I would like to introduce the fighters. When I call your name please stand and remain standing." Anna Williams. A short haired brunet with a tight red dress stood up. Bryan Fury. A man with white like hair stood up. Dr. Boskonovitch. A man who was probably one of the oldest stood up. Eddy Gordo. A man tan man with dread stood up. Forrest Law. Forrest quickly stood up. Gun Jack. We are sorry to say but Gun Jack was unable to come today. Gon. A small orange dinosaur with a red tie stood up. Heihachi Mishima. Heihachi also stood up quickly. Hwoarang. The red haired Korean stood up. Jin Kazama. Jin let go of my hand and stood up. Julia Chang. Julia Quickly stood up and stayed still. King. A man with what seemed to be a leopard mask stood up. Kuma. A bear with brown hair stood up on his two feet next to Heihachi. Lei Wulong. A man with long hair and hand cuffs on his belt loop stood up. Ling Xiaoyu. I quickly stood up and remained still as well as standing up straight. Mokujin. Unfortunately Mokujin could not attend the gathering as well. Nina Williams. A woman in a cat suit with her blonde hair in a pigtail stood up. Ogre. Unfortunately Ogre could not make it as well. I noticed Jin clenched his fists at the mention of Ogre and I knew that was his mother's killer. Panda. Panda stood up on her hind legs as well. She was also next to Heihachi. Paul Phoenix. A man with all his blonde hair standing up stood up. **It kinda looked funny though. **True Ogre. We are a sorry to say but True Ogre could not make it as well. And last but not least, Yoshimitsu. A man with some type of body armor that covered him from head to toe stood up. "Alright ladies and gentlemen you may now sit down and enjoy the diner prepared for you!" spoke the announcer. Then the food was brought out and everyone began to eat. Just before we were dismissed the announcer told everyone the first battles.

**Jin's POV**

Eddy Gordo vs. Dr. Boskonovitch at 9:30 February 5. Julia Chang vs. Mokujin at 10:45 February 6. Paul Phoenix vs. Yoshimitsu at 1:30 February 7. Anna Williams vs. Gun Jack 2:15 February 7. Lei Wulong vs. Hwoarang at 12 o'clock February 8. Forrest Law vs. Bryan Fury at 1:30 February 9. Gon vs. King at 2 o' clock February 11. Jin Kazama vs. True Ogre at 3:20 February 12. Ling Xiaoyu vs. Nina Williams at 4:45 February 13. Panda vs. Kuma at 11:35 February 14. Heihachi Mishima and Ogre will not be participating in these battles since they will be sub-bosses for the winner of the finals. After wards we were free to do whatever we wished for the rest of the night. Since today was February 3 no one had to rest for the battle today. Xiao and I decided to go out for a walk around the hotels garden. When we found a bench we sat down. "You seemed to become upset at the mention of Ogre… Is it him?" she asked. I nodded not wanting to speak of him. "If and when you make it to the finals promise me you're going to be safe ok Jin." I promise Xiao. After wards he smiled and hugged me. "Ok! It's a promise then" she said cheerfully. We stayed at the garden for what seemed like an eternity. Every once and a while we would kiss. It was about 11 o'clock so we headed back to our rooms. Before Xiaoyu left into her room I pulled her into a kiss. "Good night I'll see you tomorrow" I tell her after kissing her on the forehead and cheek. "Good night Jin" she says before kissing me on the cheek and leaving inside her room. I then continued to walk towards my room. Once I entered I noticed Forrest was in the living room. As I passed I noticed that he stared at me with a cold look. Instead of picking a fight with him I continued to walk and pretended I didn't notice him. Once I entered my room I took off my shoes and lay on my bed. Soon I drifted off. I awoke to the sun's warm heat on my face. Instead of getting up right away I stayed in bed for a few minutes. When I got up I grabbed a fresh set of clothes and hit the shower. After I finished showering I left the room and went to check if Xiaoyu was up already. Julia opened the door and led me to her room. After I thanked her she left back to the living room. I knocked on the door and Xiao came out wearing a blue shirt and white shorts. "Wanna go eat breakfast?" I asked. She nodded. When we entered the restaurant the workers brought out waffles and pancakes for us to choose from along with orange juice or milk. I noticed that Forrest was here and I noticed that he was giving me the same stare from yesterday. I didn't stare back at him and just ate breakfast with Xiao. When we finished I made sure she didn't notice Forrest and we left back to the same bench at the garden. "So are you ready to train today?" she asked "Yes. I'll meet you after dinner? " I suggested "You can count on it." "SO what do you wanna do for the rest of the day?" she asked. I have no clue, but whatever's fine with me. I told her. She just leaned in close to me and said nothing. "Well… we could just explore the hotel it's pretty big ya know." She suggested. "Alright then their sets just say when you wanna go." "Ok" she said. We stayed at the garden for less than half an hour before we walked around the inside of the hotel. Inside were many restaurants, a few gyms, inside pools, and a few dojos. After we looked around in the inside we wandered on the outside. Outside there were two big pools, spas, and a few gardens. When we finished we still had two hours left before dinner. So we spent our time watching a movie. Once it ended we walked around the garden and left a few minutes before dinner. Once we made it we sat with Julia, Hwoarang and Forrest. Unlike last time he didn't stare at me and just focused on his food. When dinner was over Xiao and I headed toward our room and changed into our gi. We had invited Julia, Hwoarang, and Forrest but we weren't sure if they would come or not. I was already at the dojo when Xiao and the rest came in. Then we began to practice. At times I would see that Forrest's eyes would wander towards Xiao, but I didn't let it get to me. Instead of sparring like we used to at the mansion we all just practiced moves or stretched the whole time. When we finished we were all exhausted. Just like yesterday we said good night and kissed each other. Tomorrow the tournament begins…

**Another chapter done! :D Well what'd ya think! In the beginning of the chapter I just blacked out. I couldn't find what to put into this chapter I had thousands of ideas but then they all went away but when I was half way done everything came to me. -_- Well if your rooting for someone in any of the matches go ahead and comment and maybe they'll win :D Like always suggestions and reviews welcome!**


	10. The Begining

**What They Thought Of Each Other**

**I OWN NOTHING :D **

**Chapter 10**

**Xiao's POV**

I awoke to my alarm. Since today was the "beginning" of the tournament Jin and I decided we were going to train for a large amount of the day. I got out of bed and went to shower. When the water softly pelted my skin I was fully awake. I shampooed, washed my body, and shaved. Once I got out I wrapped the towel around my body and left back to my room. I chose out black undergarments and put them on. Afterwards I put on a strapless light pink dress that was just above my knees. I put on my flats and pulled my hair up into my usual pigtails afterwards. Then I left and walked to the café. I met up with Jin and we ate our breakfast peacefully. When the both of us finished we left back to our rooms and we changed into our gi. We met up at the same dojo as last time but instead of stretching right away we left outside and went for a run in the woods near by the hotel. After about an hour of running we stopped and sat underneath a tree. Jin slid his hand around my waist as we looked up at the sky. We sat there under the tree's shade for a while, but when we felt more relaxed we got up and ran back to the hotel to train. Once we arrived to the dojo I quickly stretched and loosened my muscles. When Jin and I were both done preparing we sparred together. I was careful not to show any new moves so that no one as well as Jin would now too many of my moves. The match ended and Jin won. **Like always.** Since there was still a large amount of time before we had to eat lunch we decided to go swimming so we left back to our rooms and changed into our swimsuits. Instead of using the same one as last time I choose a black swimsuit this time. Before I left I put on sunscreen and grabbed a towel. Jin was waiting outside of my room so we walked to the pool together. When we arrived at the pool we left our towels in a safe spot and got into the water. I noticed few people were staring but didn't let it bother me and continued to swim. It was an hour before lunch so I got out of the water, grabbed my towel and began to leave the pool. Just like always someone bumped into me. Instead of turning to the person or apologizing I continued to walk. I could feel someone's eyes on me but I just ignored the feeling and walked away. When I entered my room I took off my hairbands and grabbed a plain pink t-shirt, black skinny jeans and undergarments before entering the bathroom for a shower. It didn't take long for me to finish and when I was fully changed I was drying my hair and putting them into pigtails once again. When I was finished I put on lips gloss and grabbed black tennis shoes. Before I left to the restaurant I quickly brushed my hair again and left. Once I entered the restaurant I walked to the table where all my friends were at. We all began to eat when everyone's food came. Throughout the whole lunch time Hwoarang and Forrest were blabbering about so many things but I don't really think that Julia, Jin nor I were paying attention. When everyone finished Jin and I left to the garden. We sat down on the same bench and Jin's hand wrapped around my waist. The both of us stayed silent for a while but the he broke the silence. "Are you ok? You've been awfully quiet for a while now." "Yea just thinking about the tournament that's all." I reply. Our eyes lock and we slowly close the space between us. The kiss quickly progresses but I pull away. After I pull away I snuggle close to him. We stay in each other's embrace for what seemed like an eternity. "So what do you wanna do now?" I asked he shrugged and then I pulled away and pulled him up. We then walked hand in hand toward the garden's pond. Then I sat down by the water and Jin sat beside me. I looked at the sky's reflection through the water and I suddenly jumped up. Jin had splashed water at me while I wasn't paying attention. I looked at him and I could tell he was trying not to laugh I quickly splashed water back at him and soon we were both soaking wet. When we were almost dry we went back to our room and I took a quick shower to remove the smell of the water. Afterwards I pulled on a sparkly gray dress that was just above my knees. I then out my hair back up in pigtails and put on lips gloss. Once I was done I left back to my bedroom and slipped on black low high heels. Then I left to the restaurant. Once I found my friends I sat down next to Jin. The waiters brought our food shortly after I sat down. Just like yesterday Hwoarang and Forrest were the only ones talking while everyone else ate silently. Once I finished Jin and I left to change into sweats. Before I left the restaurant I was stopped by a tall, blue eyes blonde guy. "Hey. I was searching for you before but now that I found you I just wanted to apologize for nearly making you fall." he said. "It's ok." Was all I told him? "Let me make it up to you. How about I treat you to a cup of coffee tomorrow morning?" he asked. "I'm sorry but I can't..."I said in the kindest voice I could manage. "Come on please?" he practically begged." "I'm really sorry but I can't you see I have to train tomorrow. You know for the King of Iron fist? " I told him. "Oh I see well my name is Zach, Zach Jones." he said while extending his hand out. I took his hand and replied "Xiaoyu, Ling Xiaoyu." "Alright so I'll see you around Ling?" he asked "Xiaoyu just call me Xiaoyu and yea. Well I gotta go so bye." I replied before walking away and leaving to my room. I only had a little bit of time to change so I so pulled on black sweats and a gray shirt that was just above my belly button. Then I met up with Jin outside of the restaurant.

**Jin's POV**

I noticed Xiaoyu walking towards me so I began to walk towards her as well. Before she hugs me she smiles and waves towards a blonde guy. I couldn't help but to be slightly jealous, so before she pulls away I pull her into a kiss and make sure he can see. "Ready to go I?" I asked her she nodded. I pulled her close to me and we walked together to the hotel's gates. We then began to run back to the same area that we went to before lunch. Instead of stopping there we continued to run till we reached a plain grassy area. Then we both stopped and sat down. Few minutes passed and Xiao laid down. I laid down next to her and stared at her. She then looked at me and we starred at each other's eyes. The space between us went away and our lips were on another's. I hovered over her and she wrapped her arms around my neck. My hands began to roam her body. They stopped just at the hem of her shirt. I looked deeply into her eyes and when she nodded I continued. Once her shirt was off I teased her breasts and she took off my shirt as well. I got off her and took off her shoes as well as my own. Then I pulled off her sweat pants and she did the same. Again I was on top of her the both of us kissing each other passionately. I stopped kissing her and began to peck her jawline and made my way to her ear lobe where I nibbled on it. She slightly moaned so I began to go lower to her breast. When I was just above her breasts I stopped and teased her. This time she moaned louder. I was slowly becoming aroused. Quickly, I unclasped her bra and slid it off. I took no time to attack her breasts. Once I stopped I slowly touched her hardened nubs and she shivered and moaned. Then I slowly touched where her folds should be. She jerked her hips towards me and then looked at me. I could see the fire in her eyes. In one quick movement I took her under wear off as well. After wards she took off my boxers and I hovered over her again. We looked into each other's eyes intensely as I slowly entered her. I couldn't help but to moan as I entered her. Once I was inside her I began to move. After a while I flipped us over and she was on top. As she moved her cheeks turned slightly red. Slowly I felt myself coming towards my edge. I could tell she was too because I could feel her contracting around me. Soon I released and she did as well. I got out of her and held her in my embrace before we drifted off.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I awoke on the grassy floor from yesterday. Then I remembered the previous events, so I let go of Xiao and quickly put my clothes back on. Once I finished I put on Xiao's clothes. "Xiao, Xiao wake up!" I told her while softly shaking her. She then woke up. We both stood up and began to run back to the hotel. Once we made it back I kissed her goodbye and left to my room. As I was entering my room I notice it was only 7:50, so I showered and changed into a fresh set of clothing. Then I left to the café where I met up with everyone. Xiao came in shortly. We ate our food in silence today and once we finished it was 8:30 so we left to where the first fight of the tournament was going to be held. When we arrived it wasn't too full so we got seats in the middle. We were early so Xiao and I just talked for a while. Then I noticed the same blonde guy from yesterday and it seemed like he noticed me too, but not just me Xiao as well. Instead of staring at him I continued to talk to Xiao and kissed her on the lips before bringing her close to me. Soon the battle was about to begin so we stopped talking and paid attention to the fighters. Eddy pointed to the man before going into what was like his dance. **I really looked like her was dancing though.** The older man did a crazy or evil laugh before he went into his stance as well. "He seems like a mad scientist." Said Xiao before we both began to laugh. Afterwards we became silent as we watch the two men fight. At the end of the battle the man named Eddy won. We then got up to leave the stadium. I tried to make sure we stayed away from him and that she didn't notice him. We managed to leave the stadium without her noticing him. It was about to be eleven, so I decided to take Xiao out to eat since the hotel was pretty far away. We stopped by at the nearest restaurant. Just after we sat down and ordered someone came in. It was the blonde haired guy. He seemed to notice us and this time Xiao noticed him as well. Then he made his way toward us. "Hey Xiaoyu is it cool if I sit here?" she asked "Yea sure no problem." she answered. "So that's what the tournaments about? "He asked. She nodded. "You part of it too?" he questioned me. I just nodded. Then our food came in and his order as well. We began to eat and everything became silent till we finished. He then attempted to make small talk again. "So are you guys dating?" he asked. "Yup three months" Xiao replied happily. I could see the hurt in his face, but then he disguised it. "Nice congrats guys" he said trying to sound happy. The time went by fast and soon we were all walking back to the hotel. Once we arrived Zach said good bye and left with his friends. Then we were alone once again. "Jin can we go see Julia's fight tomorrow?" she asked. "Yea sure we'll go. Tomorrow right?" "Yay! She nearly screamed as she nodded yes. "Alrig**ht**..." I replied as I kissed her on the forehead.

**Well what'd ya think! Hoped you liked it. I'd appreciate any feedback whether you loved it, hated it, or just thought something needed improvement Like always suggestions and/or reviews welcome :D**


	11. Our Time

**What They Thought Of Each Other**

**I OWN NOTHING :D **

**CHAPTER 11**

**Xiao's POV**

After Jin agreed to go to Julia's match we left to our rooms and changed to train. Unlike every session, today we went out into the garden to spar. Just like any other training day we warmed up and practiced. Once we were ready we began to fight. Jin began by attempting to punch me. I cart wheeled out of the way and kicked his ankles. Afterwards I backed away a little to make sure he wouldn't hit me as he got up. When he got up he charged at me. I waited till he was close enough and I ducked. It seemed as if he read my mind because just as I ducked he slid on the ground. Recovering and getting back up afterwards seemed pretty difficult but once I recovered myself I quickly performed sunset fan. The hit managed to get him on the ground so I went up to him to "assist him" in getting up. He took my offer but instead of picking him up I hit the back of his head with my free hand before roughly pushing him to the floor. When he recovered i didn't notice I was too close so hit foot connected with my stomach. I managed to not crash onto the floor by the hit made me slide backwards on the dirt, so I nearly fell. Since I was breathless I had a lack of attention to what he was doing so before I knew it I was grabbed by the neck and smashed onto the floor. I was still breathless, but I knew I should get up so once I got up he began to throw many punches and kicks at me so I dodged as many as I could. When I was behind him I ran towards his back, grabbed onto his shoulder farthest from me and jumped off the opposite side of where I was holding onto and threw him across the ground. The throw seemed to have affected him so I waited for him to rise. Once he rose he came at me quickly so I back flipped and went into my phoenix stance. When he recovered he came slowly and then side kicked me hard on the side of my stomach. This was the last blow before I was out of breath and couldn't get up. Suddenly I heard someone moving, but it wasn't Jin. When I turned to see I saw it was none other than Zach. He continued to walk until he was in front of us. "So is this how you treat you girl friend?" he asked Jin. I managed to get up and looked at Jin. The annoyance on his face was very visible. "No actually I was the one who asked him to help me." I answered. Zach nodded in response. Trying to avoid any tension I left and began to stretch once again. After a few minutes passed they finally stopped starring at each other and Jin began to practice. Once I was finished stretching I began to practice as well. I started to feel the dryness in my throat so I left to the bench, picked put my water bottle and drank out of it. Before I left back I grabbed my towel and got rid of as much sweat possible. Zach had sat on another nearby bench and was just staring. It began to make me feel uncomfortable, so I told Jin I was finished training and was going to get ready for dinner. After I said goodbye to both Jin and Zach I left back to my room. Once I entered my room I quickly left to the bathroom and began to shower. When I was finished I dried myself off and then wrapped the towel around my body. Then I left to my room and picked out a knee high top from the top and flowy from the bottom baby blue dress. I dried my hair and brushed them into my trade mark pigtails. I grabbed my matching bold blue bangles and put them on. After wards I grabbed my flats and slipped then on. Since I still had about an hour I put an alarm on my phone 20 minutes before dinner.

**20 Minutes later**

I awoke to the beeping coming from my phone. Groggily I turned off the alarm and looked at myself in the mirror. A few hair strands became loose so I left to the bathroom and put gel on my hair. Before I made my way to the dinner I put on some lip gloss.

**Jin's POV**

I was close to being late so I walked a little faster. As I was walking I bumped into Xiao about half way to the restaurant, so we walked together. Once we walked we immediately saw where they sat down today, so we walked up to the table and sat down. Today's dinner was just like any other. Xiao, Julia, and I were silent while Hwoarang and Forrest talked. When Xiao and I finished we walked to her room. This time instead of leaving her there we walked inside and left to her room. As soon as the door completely closes she is brought up against the closest wall. My tongue brushed against the bottom of her lips and she parted her lips. Her legs snake up onto my waist and I walk towards her bed. When I set her down I take off her shoes as well as mine and hovered over her. Our lips quickly crashed together and I was slowly making my way towards her zipper. Before I could unzip it she took off my shirt. She looked towards the clock and said "Julia said she would be coming around 10:30 today so we have plenty of time." I nodded and made my way to her zipper again. This time I wasn't cut off and I quickly took it off. Xiao followed afterwards and took off my pants. Now we were only in our under garments. I quickly took off her bra and touched the nubs. As soon as I touched then they hardened. I then sucked on of then while I teased the other. She threw her head back and arched her back. Then I took off her under wear and flipped us over. She was on top: straddling me. Xiao leaned in and put her lips on mine before making her way to my earlobe. After wards she took off my boxers. She began to lower herself till she could she my shaft. Before I knew it she took it in her mouth. She kept me on the edge but never made me reach my point. Quickly, I flipped us over and returned the favor. I made sure not to let her reach her point and when it seemed like she was about to I stopped. Suddenly we heard the front door. We both looked at the clock and we saw it was 10:35. I looked at her and she nodded so I entered. As I entered her I looked at her. She was biting her bottom lip. Once I was completely inside her I quietly moved. Try to make no sound began to become difficult so I too bit my bottom lip. Since we were both previously at our point it didn't take long for us to finish. I got out of her and then laid beside her. Before I drifted off I put my hand on her waist and she snuggled close to me.

**The Next Day**

I awoke unsure of where I was at first. Then I looked at the clock and saw it was 8:30. "Xiao. Xiao" I said as I softly rocked her. When she finally woke up she quickly left to the bathroom. Knowing I shouldn't waste time I quickly dressed and left to my room. Once I entered I grabbed the first clothes in the dresser and left into the bathroom to shower. Once I got out I changed quickly and brushed my teeth. Afterwards I put my tennis shoes on and went back to Xiao's room. Since Julia was out early today I could easily sneak into Xiao's room. She was still in the bathroom when I came in. Just as I sat down she came out only needing her shoes. Today she was wearing denim skinny jeans with a tight black shirt. "Ready to go?" I asked. She jumped and then looked at me in surprise. After she relaxed she nodded. I got up and we left to the dinner. We were early so we just ate alone. Once we finished it was 9:30 so we began to walk to where the fight would be held. Unlike last time we were less than half an hour early so we chose seats in the middle once again. During the time we waited we talked or just stayed in each other's embrace. The fight was about to begin so Julia and her opponent came out. "Get ready for the next battle. Julia Chang vs. Mokujin, Fight." spoke the announcer as Julia fixed her boots. Once the both of them were ready the fight began.

**Xiao's POV**

As soon as they got in there stance Julia quickly did a series of attacks. She would kick it from the bottom but the get you from the top. Once she finally stopped her opponent who seemed to be mocking eddy's (think...) moves. The way he would move was like he was dancing and soon he began to suffocate Julia. He finally backed off which was a bad mistake because Julia quickly punched it with her two fists which caused him to stumble backwards and land on the ground. "Round one's winner is Julia." Once her Mokujin stood up and was ready to go again the announcer spoke "Round 2 Fight." This time instead of suffocating him she kicked it in the stomach causing it to fly back. When he got up he got back into his stance, but it wasn't the same… It was Julia's. From far away I could barely see the confusion on her face. She quickly snapped out of it and began to suffocate it again. She did the same move that knocked him out last time, but this time he wasn't knocked out. Before I knew I saw Julia jump really high and land exactly on his face. It took her a few seconds to recover, but it was the end of the match and she won. I grabbed Jin's hand and we stood up. We quickly walked to meet up with Julia, but once we got there she was surrounded by many camera men and reporters, so we waited for her to no longer be busy. Once she was finally alone I ran up to her and hugged her. "Congrats Julia!" I spoke in a happily manner. "Thanks Xiao." She spoke in a soft and clam manner. When we stopped hugging Jin congratulated her as well. Then we began to walk home. The whole walk to the hotel was pretty silent and once we arrived Julia excused herself and left. It was close to noon so we decided we should go and eat. This time instead of eating at the same restaurant we ate at a different one. The food there was actually a lot better than where we always ate. Once we finished eating we decided we should go practice. I quickly left to my room and began to change into my gi. When I came out of my room Jin was already waiting in the living room so we walked out and left to the garden again. Unlike in the morning where we mostly focused on sparring we mainly practiced our moves and stretched. Close to the end of the session we sparred for a while, but when exhaustion got the best of us we stopped and laid down on the grass. Jin brought me close to him and we just stared up into the sky. "Jin, I think we should head back it's getting late." He nodded and stood up. I followed him shortly after. As we began to walk Jin rested his arm on my shoulders. His body heat quickly warmed me up and we began to head inside. We made it to my stop I quickly kissed him. Once we pulled away he kissed me on the forehead and I kissed him on the cheek. "Good night Jin" I said. "Night Xiao." He replied as he began to walk away. Then I entered and walked to my room. As soon as I entered I laid down and quickly fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

I awoke to the sun's warmth and light hitting my face. It was 9:30 so I quickly got up and headed to the shower. The warm water softly pelted my skin relaxing me. I then shampooed, scrubbed my body, and shaved. Once I got out I dried off and left to my room. Today I just chose to wear white shorts with a hot pink shirt. After I finished changing I pulled on my black tennis shoes and pulled my hair into pigtails. I then put on my pink bold bangles and left to the restaurant. As soon as I entered the restaurant I noticed I was the last one there again. Unlike every other meal of the day that we all eat together, today every one spoke at least a little. Once we finished Jin and I left to town and stopped by at random stores. When we got tired we headed to an ice cream shop. While we waited for our order to come we began to talk. "Jin are we going to today's fight?" I asked "Hmm… Well if you want to." He replied. "Nah… I don't really want to today I kinda just want to practice more and catch up on some sleep." I say. "Alright then Xiao. When do you want to spar?" he asked. "How about when we get home?" I suggested. He nodded. Just then our orders came in and we began to eat silently. When we finished we began to walk back to the hotel. Once we arrived we left to our room and changed. Once I came out Jin once again was waiting for me. Today instead of going outside we went to one of the dojos. This time we just stretched or practiced on the punching bags or whatever we wanted. We stopped training at about what seemed to be noon and left to our room to change for lunch. I took a quick shower and then put on the first thing I found. After I was fully changed I put on my shoes and bold bangles. Then I left to the restaurant.

**Jin's POV**

Today we decided to meet up at the restaurant. Once she finally arrived we sat down and ordered. "So what do you feel like doing after wards Xiao?" I asked. "How about we go to the pool?" she suggested. "Alright." I agreed. It didn't take long for the food to come and when it finally did we became silent and just ate. Once we finished we left to our rooms to change. I just slipped on red trunks and grabbed my towel before I left with Xiao. We went to every pool when we finally came across an almost empty pool. After we set down our towels I picked Xiao up. She began to hit my back, but I didn't mind. I then stopped when I was in front of the pool. Quickly I threw her in and I could hear her small yelp. When she was finally above water level she stared at he in disbelief. I couldn't help but to laugh. Before I know it she gets out and pushes me into the pool as well. When I am no longer under the water I notice she was already in the water laughing her head off. I took the time to swim under water and grab her foot. I can see the surprise on her face. We stay under the water a little while longer but then we go up. For the rest of the time we just swim and continue to get back at each other. When it starts to become late we head back to our rooms and change. Once I enter I notice Forrest is in the living room, but I ignore his presence and leave to my room to change. Once I change and leave my room he is no longer there. I continue to Xiao's room and just as I'm about to enter she comes out. She notices my presence so we walk together to the restaurant. We eat quietly like any other day. Once we finished instead of sparring we decided to run to the forest again. I changed into black sweats and a white shirt while Xiao wore gray short basketball shorts and a pink belly button high top. We walked hand in hand to the hotel's gates but when passed them we began to run towards the forest. The run there wasn't too long. We had found a shorter way to get there which was passing by the town. In no time we were at the forest. Xiao and I decided we would rest before we begin to run again. Once we caught of breath and weren't too tired we began to run again. Just like last time we went to the same tree as last time but went to the grassy fields. Instead of staying there we ran a little more till we found a small pond. We stopped and sat by it. I pulled Xiao in and hugged her as we looked at the sky's reflection through the water. The both of us sat there for a while but then I picked her up and set her down on the grassy field with a smirk on my face.

**So what'd ya think? I hoped you liked it! Feel free to say what you liked or disliked and like always reviews or suggestions welcome! (:**


	12. My First Match

**What They Thought Of Each Other**

**I OWN NOTHING **

**Chapter 12**

**Xiao's POV**

**SEVEN DAYS LATER**

I awoke at 8:30 today. Quickly just as I got up from the bed I remembered today was Jin's match, so I quickly jumped into the shower. When I finished showering I changed into a gray shirt and pulled on a pair of denim skinny jeans. After, I pulled my hair into my usual pigtails and slipped my shoes on. Once I was finished getting ready it was 9:45 so I quickly left catch up with everyone else. As I entered I noticed everyone was just waiting for me so I quickly sat down. A few minutes later after ordering our food came in. Just like any other day Hwoarang and Forrest were lost in their conversation while the rest of us ate silently. Breakfast went by pretty fast and soon enough I was changing into my gi; getting ready to help Jin practice. When I was ready I left to the dojo and began to prepare myself along with Jin. Jin was there before me so I quickly warmed up and gave him the signal that I was ready. Before we began to fight we stared into each other's eyes intensely. I broke the eyes contact and nodded that I was ready. He also nodded as well. This session would be important because his fight would be today and mine would be tomorrow. I knew I should give it my all and try my best to win. That was all it took before I was fully determined to finally beat Jin. Soon enough we began to spar. Right now I had the advantage. I continued to do many combos but once he was a good distance away I caught my breath and waited for him to stand up. Before I knew it he stood up and took off towards me. He tackled me down and was just about to punch me in the face but I quickly got out of his grasp. I was still slightly surprised by the tackle and he quickly began to do series of punches and kicks. After dodging many but getting hit by most I fell to the floor and couldn't manage to stand up. A few seconds later Jin picked me up and set me down on the bench. Once I managed to recollect myself I grabbed my towel and my water bottle. The both of us looked at the clock and noticed it was 1:20 so we got up and began to practice once again. It was 2 o'clock when stopped our session and left to prepare for the match. Once I enter my room I took a quick shower and changed back into my shirt and pants. I pulled my hair up once again and the put my sneakers on. Afterwards I met up with Jin at the hotel's gates. When we made it Jin left to meet up with his opponent. Unlike every other time I chose a seat closest. Just as I sat down the match was about to begin. Jin was fixing his gloves. At first I didn't see his opponent but when I did I was shocked. His opponent was a beast…. "Jin Kazama vs. True Ogre Fight!" spoke the announcer. The match quickly began. Jin started it off bay doing a series of punches and kicks. Once True Ogre stood up he himself began to attack Jin. He managed to get Jin on the floor. Just as True Ogre was about to kick Jin he kicked his leg before standing up. Once again Jin was in control. The first round went one for a few more minutes before Jin knocked him out for the first time. When True Ogre was ready to fight once again the next, possibly last round began. This time Jin started off with a stronger blow. It seemed to have affected True Ogre a lot and before he managed to recover Jin was punching and kicking him. After a few more hits Jin let him get up. Before I knew it True Ogre flew up and blew fire out of his mouth. Jin quickly responded and moved out of the way. As soon as True Ogre was back on the ground Jin powered up for the same move that always gets me. Soon it connected with True Ogre's chest and he was knocked out. I quickly got up from my seat and made my way to where Jin was at. Once I made it he; just like Julia was surrounded by many reporters. I waited for him to be left alone before I was running towards him. He quickly noticed me and caught me. "Congrats Jin!" I told him happily. "Thanks Xiao." He answered. We stayed there in that position for a while before I was back on the floor walking hand in hand with Jin back to the hotel. Once we arrived at the hotel Jin got many more congratulations. Once he and I were at my hotel room he insisted that he help me train for my match as well so right now we were both preparing to spar.

**Jin's POV**

Xiao and I were both preparing to spar. I was determined to make sure I help her win, so I wasn't planning on taking it easy on her. "Don't hold back ok Jin? I wanna make sure I'm ready." She told me before our battle. I nodded in agreement. We both quickly went into our stances and began to battle. Right now I had the advantage, but I quickly lost it when Xiao cart wheeled out of one of my attacks. Then I was no longer in control and was in the air for a long time while continuously getting hit by Xiao. Once I finally hit the ground she didn't stop she began to hit me on the ground continuously as well. Soon it was becoming difficult to keep up but I dodged one of her blows and kicked her side. This caused her to lose her breath as well as momentarily stop, so I continued to punch and kick her. Xiao once again dodged one of my attacks. This time we both stopped moving and suddenly she began to walk to my side slowly I continued to stare at her closely. Suddenly she turned and jabbed me in the stomach. This caused me to fall on my back. It also made me lose my breath and I couldn't find the strength to stand up. After a few seconds Xiao hovered over me. I could see the worry in her face. "Congrats Xiao" was all I could muster at the time. Quickly I could see her face lighten up and the point of her lips curve upwards. She got up and extended her arm out towards me. I gladly took it. We both decided that that was enough for now and headed back to our rooms. When I entered I grabbed a fresh set of clothes and took a quick shower. Once I got out I quickly changed and left to catch up with everyone at the restaurant. As I entered the restaurant I was greeted by Forrest's stare and Hwoarang's lacks of attention towards my presence. A few minutes Xiao came in followed by Julia momentarily. Since all of us were settled down we all ordered. The food came in a little after we ordered and we all began to eat. This time instead of having only Hwoarang and Forrest talk everyone talked. Dinner came and went by fast and soon I was changing into my gi. When I was fully prepared I left and met up with everyone at the dojo. On the way there i bumped into Xiao and Julia, so we all walked to the dojo together. As we entered the dojo we all began to stretch or do whatever we do before sparring. A few minutes later everyone was here and we chose two people to spar with each other. The first match was between Hwoarang and Julia. They both got into their stances and the three of us sat down on a nearby bench. Once both of them we ready they began to fight. Julia started it off with a side kick that caused Hwoarang to fly back. Instead of waiting for him to stand up she quickly charged towards him and straddled him and began to punch him in the face. Hwoarang managed to get out of her grasp and then he kicked her about four times causing her to fall. She quickly stood up and began to punch and kick him. Once Hwoarang flew back she walked a little closer and jumped on his stomach with a lot of power. I could hear his grunt but he quickly stood up and grabbed her hand. Julia tried to get out of his grasp but failed to and was brought face down on the dojo's floor. Then Hwoarang brought his foot up and began to power up for a move. Quickly his foot struck Julia's back and it was the end of the match. It took a while for Julia to recover but when she did she went to congratulate Hwoarang. He of course began to throw his cocky smile and attitude at her; causing her to punch him in the stomach and storm away towards us. I couldn't help but to laugh. The next match was between Xiao and Forrest. Before the match started Xiao stretched one more time before getting into her stance. Then the battle began. Xiao started it off with stepping on his shoulder and running off the other side. This caused Forrest to fall face first. He quickly stood up and Xiao's back was still facing him. Xiao quickly jumped and landed on his shoulders where she quickly began to slap his face. Afterwards she put space between then and Forrest began to kick her till she fell. She quickly stood up and ran towards him, tackling him down where she slapped his face. Once she stood up she offered her hand to him; which he took and quickly hit the back of his neck before harshly pushing him back on the ground. Just like before she gave him space. Forrest walked towards her and with just a little space between then and he did what seemed to be a back flip for about two or three times before she crashed onto the ground. I could hear her soft whimper but she quickly stood up with her back towards him and began to do a series of attacks before Forrest crashed onto the ground and wasn't able to get up again. Once she noticed she won she went over to help him up and walked towards us.

**Xiao's POV  
**I was proud to have won the match and as I sat down on the bench Hwoarang spoke up. "Well I guess you aren't all that bad kid." as he pulled on my pigtails. I stared at him with a pissed off expression and he quickly began to laugh. "If I were you I wouldn't press your luck cause you wouldn't want me to do what Julia did." I told him. He still continued to laugh and I kicked him; causing him to hit the wall behind him and stormed off towards another bench. The next match would be between Jin and Hwoarang. Both of then went to the center of the dojo and got into their stances. Then the fight began and I was watching closely. After what seemed like forever I got bored and the only the fight could have and did end was by calling it a draw. I noticed it was getting late so I excused myself and left to my room. Once I entered I showered and quickly changed into my pajamas before going to sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I lazily stood up and headed to take a shower. The warm water pelted my skin which helped wake me up. I proceeded to shampoo, scrub my body and shave. Once I got out I wrapped the towel around my body and left back to my bed room. I changed into a flowy pink top with white jeans. Then I pulled my hair up into two pig tails and pulled on my shoes before going into the kitchen. There I met up with Julia who was just leaving. "Hey Xiao ready to go?" she asked. "Yup let's go Jules." With that we began to walk to the restaurant. As we walked in we quickly found then and walked their way. "So Xiaoyu… Ready to kick some ass today?" asked Hwoarang. I was still kinda mad at him from yesterday I just stared at him coldly. Then he stared at me as well. We stared at each other for a few minutes but when the waiter came I broke the contact and slightly nodded and began to eat silently. Once I finished I didn't wait for anyone and I just left back into my room. I quickly changed into my gi, grabbed my mp3 and left for a run to town. When I made it to the town I turned around to run back. It only took me about an hour to run back to the hotel, so I left to the nearest dojo. Luckily it wasn't very full so I quickly began to stretch before I went to a training dummy. Quickly, I began to punch and kick the dummy. About an hour later I gave into exhaustion and grabbed my towel and water bottle. I only took about a ten minute break and soon I was back to stretching. Once I was finished stretching once again it was about to be 12 o'clock, so I decided to head back to my room for a shower, so I grabbed my belongings and ran back to my room. When I entered my room I took a quick shower and changed into the first thing I pulled out. I quickly brushed my hair and pulled my shoes on before heading to the restaurant. Everyone was already there so I quickly sat down. I remained silent for most of the time waiting for our food to come and I could feel someone staring at me. When the food came I still remained silent and when I finished I waited for everyone to finish this time. It didn't take long and before I knew it was walking back to my room. "Xiao?..." I stopped in my tracks and turned around. "Are you ok? You haven't talked much today and I haven't seen you practically all day." I nodded and then signaled him to walk with me. Once he finally did he walked back to my room. He followed me into the room and we went into living room. I turned on the tv and we both sat there silently. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Jin asked me. I was silent for a little but the answered "I'm not sure ready I guess I'm just nervous is all." He nodded and brought me closer to him. I grabbed my phone and set an alarm at 3:30. Slowly as we both just sat there my eye lids became heavy and soon I was sound asleep.

**Jin's POV**

A few minutes later I noticed Xiao had fallen asleep. Slowly I also fell asleep. About an hour later I heard someone come in and turn off the tv. Then they left and a few minutes later a blanket was put over us. I opened my eyes to see Julia smiling at Xiao. Afterwards she left to what I believe was her room and I fell back asleep.

**AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER**

I woke up and saw it was 2:30. Xiao was still sleeping so I moved her to where her head was on my chest but she was still lying down. Luckily she didn't wake up and I began to brush my fingers through her hair. Soon her alarm went off and she woke up. She quickly turned off the alarm before she sat up and stretched. "Be right back." She told me as she left to her room. Before I knew it she was changed into her blue gi with her hair up. "Ready?" she asked. I got up and we left the room. We left back to the dojo and she began to stretch and prepare for her battle. Soon she was finished and we were leaving to the arena. When we arrived she left and I went to find a seat. Just like she did for me, I chose a seat close by. It didn't take long before the battle was about to begin. "Get ready for the next battle. Nina Williams vs. Ling Xiaoyu." Just before they began fighting Nina fidgeted with her nose as Xiao jumped. "Fight!" said the announcer. Quickly Nina kicked and Xiao cart wheeled out of the way before she grabbed her foot and twisted it, causing Nina to fall. Xiao took no time before she was already doing a series of attacks. Soon Nina was knocked out and Xiao had won the first match. The second match began and this time Xiao didn't have much luck. Right now she was on the ground. Nina had stomped on her leg with her heel and I heard her wince. She got up but I could see her stance wasn't as strong. Quickly she began to fight and before I knew it she won once again. I quickly stood up and made my way to where Xiao was. As I was getting closer I could see the camera flashes as well as hear the thousand questions being asked. After she was finished being interviewed few people took pictures with or of her. By the time she was finally left alone Julia, Hwoarang, Forrest, and I were the only ones waiting. She walked over to us and Julia quickly hugged her and congratulated her. Forrest was second. He simply hugged her. Hwoarang also hugged her but pissed her off again. "Congrats kid" he said as he pulled her pigtails. I could easily notice she was mad. Instead of saying anything back she smiled and thanked him. After wards we all walked back to the hotel and went our own ways. Since Xiao was tired from her fight we left to her room. On our way there I finally got a good look at her leg. I could see that the heel cut into her leg a little and that she would probably get a bruise. Before I knew it I picked her up and carried her till we reached her room. Once we made it I took her till we reached her bedroom's bathroom and set her down. She quickly limped into the bathroom and a few minutes later I heard the water running. I sat down on a nearby seat and before I knew it I drifted off waiting for her.

**Xiao's POV**

Once I finished showering I noticed I forgot to get extra clothes, so I dried off before wrapping the towel around my body. I opened the door silently and noticed Jin was sleeping so I quickly grabbed my pajamas and undergarments before I went back inside the bathroom. Quickly I put on my bra and underwear. Then I pulled on my shorts along with my gray tank top. Afterwards I left the bathroom and went to where Jin was sitting at. I placed my lips on his and before I knew it he wrapped his arms around my waist. Soon I was on the ground, missing my shorts while Jin was shirtless. His hands continuously roamed my body till they reached the hem of my shirt. In a swift movement I no longer had a shirt on. I decided to even things out so I undid his belt buckle, unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off. Jin quickly attacked my chest and soon my bra came off. A few minutes later we were both completely naked on my bad and Jin was at my entrance. I bit my bottom lip as he entered remembering Julia was still here. A while later we reached our peak and we both fell asleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I awoke with a pain on my right leg. Then I remembered it was cause of Nina's heel. **Who even fights in heels?** As I got off the bed I winced in pain. I tried to ignore the pain and I grabbed a fresh set of clothes before I went to the shower. The water pelted my skin softly and I began to shampoo. After I scrubbed my body trying to avoid putting to much pressure on my injury. Then I shaved. I turned off the water and dried off. When I was completely dry I put on my bra and underwear and then my pink top that was just above my belly button. Carefully I put on my black skinny jeans and went outside. Jin was already changed and I could tell he had already showered. I walked over the bed and sat down. He quickly hovered over me before kissed me.

**Well what'd you think? A while since I updated but I'm trying to update more often. Like always reviews welcome **


End file.
